Hidden secrets
by marcus-novels
Summary: A communications ship is on the outer rim of the imperial galaxy. suddenly they find a new forge world out of knowhere. They find out about all the worlds secrets. But the things living there dont them to know and suddenly they wish they'd never found it.
1. Introduction

**Hidden secrets**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of warhammers items. I made this story so people can enjoy short novels. **

**Hidden Secrets **

Captain Uron's communications ship drifted through the Imperial galaxy, nearly at their destination. The strange signal was still beeping and flashing on the radar. It had been doing that since the ship had entered the old imperial forge sector on the urban rim of the galaxy the Imperial controlled. Captain Uron walked into the navigation sector of the ship.

"Any more news on what the signal is pointing to?" Uron asked the navigation officer, who is standing on a high up point where he watched over the navigationers.

"Yes cap'ain, we've found out that the dot is actually a location that hasnt been found on our maps before." replied the navigation officer. Uron started laughing.

"That's absurd, the maps given to each ship have every location in the imperial galaxy, and even places further than that. how can it of missed this location?" One of the navigation personnel interrupted the conversation with an idea of his own.

"Could be a number of things cap'ain, a bug in the computer, a malfunction. We _are_ on the edge of the imperial galaxy so it's possible for that to happen." there was silence for a few seconds, till the navigationer remembered what he hadn't said.

"Captain".

"well start a network clearance to find any bugs or malfunctions while I check if everything is ok on the rest of the ship", replied Uron as he walked out of the room, not bothering to check if they saluted.

Uron entered the rusting jail with a group of personnel guardsmen carrying las pistols and shotguns. Leading the group was guardsmen sergeant Stryke. That wasn't his real name of course, but he got it from the scar that came down the left side of his face like lightning through a cloud. He was one of the best drill sergeants around that rim of the galaxy. Stryke gave no mercy to his guardsmen if they failed or pleaded to take a break.

"has he been cooperating?" Uron demanded off Stryke. Stryke glanced at the chaos cultist, as the expression of the imperial enemy was the same of 4 hours ago. He moved closer to Uron.

"He hasn't answered anything and his expression hasn't changed. There's something weird about the guy", Stryke quietly replied to Uron. The cultist got up from his dead position in the corner of the damp room and came over to the jail bars so his face slid partly through them.

"Are you the captain?" the cultist chuckled.

"Hey nice guess, chaos shit" replied Uron in a mocking way as he brought his fist upwards at the cultist. He was repelled backwards and there was a crack, as bone, blood and flesh spiralled across the room. The cultist started coughing in the corner of the room as he looked back at the captain and laughed through the blood coming out of his mouth.

"I've had enough of chaos infesting this ship; if he hasn't got any information about the chaos battle ships heading for the imperial fleet Rellecka, shoot him, or I'll do it.

**Chapter 2 coming soon if you like the story please tell me and others why by reviewing it.**


	2. Demons let loose

Hidden secrets

CHAPTER 2: demons let loose

It was morning supposedly on Uron's communications ship but seeing blackness and stars didn't exactly tell him that. _Bugger_ Uron thought as he realized he was late for breakfast. He quickly got on some used clothes from the day before and rushed along the corridors until he got to the canteen. Inside there was a little hustle and bustle on some tables, others were laughing and discussing strange debates. All of that stopped when Uron came in. someone quickly shouted "ROOM" and everyone brought there arms on top of there legs and tensed at attention. Uron nodded unimpressively but embarrassed that he was also in the wrong by being late. Everyone re-started there non-exciting conversations as Uron went over to the canteen to get some breakfast.

"What—w-hat would you like today cap-pp-pcap---cap-ttt-"

"Just give me one of those eggs and some sausages Antelo, I don't need your bloody stutter crap" said Uron looking at the chef like he'd just joined chaos. Antelo just nodded to hide his shame and embarrassment. Uron picked up his tray and walked across to the table with the guardsmen on.

"You'll probably know what I'm going to ask. Did the chaos rat give any information?" asked Uron to the group of guards including Stryke. Stryke got the first word in.

"Well the cultist told us to rot in the birth of chaos so I think we should pay him a swift visit" replied Stryke in a grinning manner.

"Oh I'd love that" Uron laughed, the rest of them joining in.

Uron and stryke walked down the corrider, equipped with las pistols and chain saw with the group of guardsmen following behind. They got the cell and Stryke pointed at the guardsmen with the bulky, space marine like body. He nodded quietly and walk to the other wall.

BANG

The guardsmen batted away the metal door with his shoulder. The group followed in shouting orders, which was partly used for shock, usually used in building raids. Uron walked in and made a blankness face at the squirming person on floor. The cultist was writhing around, squirming, turning and holding his head. He saw a guardsman pointing the las pistol at his head.

"You will die in the name of chaossss!" hissed the cultist as he brought him self upright. The guardsmen's fear made him fire. The laser sapped through the cultists leg, hamstringing him. The cultist screamed out in pain and brought his hands into the air.

"Chaos gods, let me live!" the words felt like they carried on for seconds like an echo without an end for Uron. That's when the death started.

Uron moved away from the door as the guardsmen flew out like a bullet, blood spurting out from his sides. Uron ran to the cover of the nearby table and shot at the hideous creature that used to be a chaos cultist. Stryke had to put his great drill skills into practice as the creature came out at each guardsman trying to dig its blood dripping claws into the next fatality. The cultist, although mutated, could still remember the faces of his greatest enemies and targets. It jumped at Uron jabbing its claws at his face. Uron brought his chainsaw upright in defence and sawed at the enemy as it squealed backwards in pain. The guardsmen closed in on the creature. Before they could stop it, the creature had scurried down the corridor towards the navigations deck.

"Get after it!" shouted Uron kicking some of the guards forward. The four guardsmen left of the five chased after the creature as Uron turned left and down another corridor.

_If we can trap this thing, it has no chance of doing damage to anything. _Uron thought.

After a couple of turns round corners, Uron could start to hear the scream of a person and the growling and snarling of the chaos demon. Uron turned the last corner to find the demon tucking into some well earned meat.

"You said I would die in the name of chaos? Try me!" shouted Uron as he started flaring up his chain saw. The demon called out a high pitched cry and ran at Uron. It was running head long at Uron. He shot a las blast as the demon but it jumped onto the wall and back at Uron. He brought his chain saw up just in time two hack the demon through its neck. Uron fell onto the floor next to the dead body as his head swayed from left to right. He felt dizzy and sick. _Well done on killing my pet, but I have more in store for you. _

That was the last thing Uron remembered as he blacked out.


	3. Forge World Kronos

Hidden secrets

Chapter 3: forge world Kronos

_Uron walked through the door of the building. Inside the room looked like a palace, with golden thread curtains and red carpet with cabinets of strange weapons. Uron's eyes were so fixed to the weapons he had to take a closer look. He walked carefully, but hastily over to them. He opened the case and picked up the long glowing sabre into his hand. He gazed at it's red glow and its curves in the sabres metal. Suddenly his fingers started curving. His body was starting to mutate into something. Uron tried screaming for help but noone came as he fell to the ground._

_What? Where am I? _Uron opened his eyes. He squinted as his vision came into view and he realized he was back on his ship.

"Hey doctor! He's awake!" shouted a recruit.

The ship's doctor came over to Uron.

"Glad that you're ok Uron, you must have taken a nasty hit; you have a circular scar beginning to merge on your forehead. Uron pulled himself up from the medical bed.

"Is it dead?" asked Uron, obviously not remembering fully what happened.

"Yes, you sawed it in half with your chain saw." The doctor laughed, trying to get Uron into a better mood.

"Did you help the injured guardsmen?" Uron asked as he rubbed his new scar.

"No, the wounds were too critical to repair; he died shortly after you blacked out." "Oh by the way, the navigation officer has some news about a signal. He says its urgent."

Uron finished the sentence with thanks and then left the room and took flight to the navigstions deck.

Uron walked in to see the navigation personnel working extremely fast typing things into computers and drawing graphs.

"Captain", the navigation officer saluted, "We have news about the signal. We first thought it was a beacon for some sort of other ship but as we moved northwards in the direction of 25,22 it stopped beeping and flashing and just was a dot on the screen. We were took by surprise when we saw through our ship screens a planet has emerged from nowhere." The navigation officer took a few breaths. Uron didn't understand half of the sentence so decided to start it in a more normal way.

"So a planets came out of nowhere in front of our direction to the capital world Sara?" Uron asked slowly.

"Yes captain, apart from its a forge world called Kronos. We know for a fact because we did some research on the planets history, theres nothing in the history for 2 million years. After that time there was history that the planet was there. The last messages about that planet was that it was having trouble and then the planet vanished."

"Hmm, I think we should check it out, anyway we're getting low on rations. Change our course to forge world Kronos, and make sure everyone knows." replied Uron.

Later that day everyone had heard the news about the discovery of the new forge world and their destination. People were getting weapons and rations in drop pods, ready for when they disimbark. Uron walked through the ship hanger as he saw the personnel of his ship working as a team to carry heavy items onto the drop pods and ship carriers.Uron saw the group of guardsmen next to one of the drop pods. Uron had asked for some of the personnel who have had some training in using a gun. The last drop pod would be carrying navigationers and some first aid personnel. Uron walked down the metal stairs onto the hanger bay to talk to the Stryke. As he got to Stryke, some of the guardsmen were making questionned faces, because of Uron's scar.

"Sergeant, I need to talk to you privatly, just over here.", Uron beckoned him to move away from the squad. Sergeant Stryke finished the conversation with his squad members and walked over to Uron.

"what is it captain? Stryke asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"I need to know if you'r squad is ready. If we do find company on this world and it isnt friendly I need to know you'r squad can handly the pressure and fight back." replied Uron, firmly.

"Captain there ready for anything. Anyway if we need help we've got the armed personnel to back us up. But I think we should get some information from the forge worlds archives on why it's disappeared and emerged and then get the hell out of there and back to the capital world. I'm not keen to hang around."

"Just get em' ready for the drop pods cause we're going to leave in an hour." Uron decided to stay there for the next hour so he could be first to get into the drop pod. He wanted to get a comfy seat, or at least, compared to the rest.

An hour later and Uron was in the pod, his belt strap accross his chest and his chain saw next to his seat. The journey of 5 to 10 minutes would give him enough time to think about the dream he had, and the voice.

_What the hell was that dream about. And why the voices and the scar. This all happend after I killed that bloody demon-thing. Hopefully its just space sickness, i've had it before anyway, not exactly a nice experience. That still dosn't explain the scar though. I think i should keep quiet about the dreams and voices seeing as theres heretics everywhere these days, they might think im one._

He couldn't carry on his thoughts as the drop pods engines flared up into a high pitched screaming noise as it left the hanger and down towards the forge world. Uron looked around him. He could see some of them were new recruits by the way they were scared. One of them was getting sick in his own lap. Stryke just sat there putting his bullets into his bolter clip one by one, bored by the excitement and the noise: He was used to travelling down towards planets in drop pods. He denied to everyone that he got sick on his first drop but nearly everyone did. They started to hit the atmosphere of the planet as the rocking got more aggressive and the noise got higher. all you could see through the windows were flames as it tried pushing through the gases and gravity.

A couple of minutes later they steadily dropped down to the ground. The door opened and the squad walked out to the new landscap they would have to travel on that would that they would iether survive on or die on.

* * *

So how was the chapter? i decided you needed to be put on a bit off a cliffhanger to keep you going :P Anyway please tell me what should happen in the next chapter. Please Read and Review so I can get ideas of what people would like next to happen on the planet?


End file.
